1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a development device installed in a printer or a photocopier employing an electrophotographic method, and relates to an image forming apparatus including the development device.
2. Description of Related Art
A development device of an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic printer, a photocopier, a facsimile and a multifunctional device includes a developer carrier carrying a developer thereon and develops an electrostatic latent image formed on an electrostatic latent image carrier with the developer carried on the developer carrier. Here, a surface of the developer carrier is made rough such that an image to be formed on a recording medium has an adequate density. For example, roughness of the developer carrier in a circumferential direction and a mean width of profile elements are defined to obtain the adequate density (See, e.g., Japanese Un-examined Patent Application Publication No. H07-319287).
The image to be formed on the recording medium, however, may not have the adequate density although the roughness of the developer carrier in the circumferential direction and the mean width of profile elements are defined.